1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cosmetic accessory devices. In particular, the present invention relates to a removable cosmetic accessory device that is worn to enhance the user's appearance, and a method and kit for making and fitting the device.
2. Discussion of Background
Present-day dentures are a far cry from the wood and ivory devices that were available in the eighteenth and nineteenth centuries. The widespread use of fixed and removable bridges, crowns, implants and cosmetic overlays, coupled with advances in orthodontics and the availability of new dental materials, have revolutionized dentistry. It is now possible to restore many teeth that only a generation ago would have been lost, or to replace missing teeth with a functional denture that so closely resembles natural teeth and gums that only the user knows he is wearing a prosthesis rather than "the real thing."
Many different types of dentures and dental devices are available, including removable prosthetic devices that replace missing teeth, permanent implants, crowns and bridges, temporary dentures and other devices intended for short-term wear, and novelty devices worn primarily for their entertainment value. Even temporary dentures can be both functional and realistic in appearance. For example, Cialone, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,521,193, describes a method and kit for making a temporary denture using a quick-cure acrylic composition.
A variety of materials are used for making dentures and denture liners, including thermally deformable acrylic polymers (Trampe, U.S. Pat. No. 3,987,713), methacrylate polymer compositions (Antonucci, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,037,473), polyacrylamide compositions (Pellico, U.S. Pat. No. 4,626,558 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,515,913), methyl methacrylate-based dental casting resin (Daidone, U.S. Pat. No. 4,529,777), ethyl methacrylate polymer mixed with alcohol and naphtha (Slack, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 2,516,155). Eliasz incorporates filler particles (nylon or precured acrylic spheres or cylinders) of a predetermined, uniform diameter into a wax sheet used for making dental impressions (U.S. Pat. No. 4,978,298). Suling, et al. disclose polymethacrylate bead polymers ("dental beads") for making dentures (U.S. Pat. No. 4,300,886).
Typical dentures are fitted to surround the user's gums (Schneider, U.S. Pat. No. 4,457,713; Stempel, U.S. Pat. No. 4,370,133; Trampe, U.S. Pat. No. 3,987,546). However, unlike conventional full dentures that can only be fitted to an edentulous jaw, Hazen's removable denture covers the user's remaining natural teeth (U.S. Pat. No. 5,324,198).
Additional types of dental devices are used for entertainment, and are not intended to simulate natural teeth. These are generally worn for relatively short periods of time, and range from such classic disguise devices as "blacked-out" teeth, simulated cavities and "gold" teeth to vampire-like fangs and other theatrical accessories. People who follow certain fashion trends sometimes attempt to glue decorations such as metallic cutouts, and simulated precious stones to their natural teeth, with varying degrees of success. The adhesives used to attach these types of ornaments to the teeth may irritate sensitive oral tissues, leading to potentially serious health consequences (inflammation, infection, damage to the teeth and gums, and so forth).
Holland (U.S. Pat. No. 5,083,770) shows a device that includes fangs and a bladder with discharge ports. Users can compress the bladder with their tongues to discharge simulated blood from apertures near the tips of the fangs. Fricano (U.S. Pat. No. 4,676,500) shows fangs made of injection molded polyvinylchloride that can be retracted or extended by biting down on rollers held between the user's own teeth. All of these devices either surround the user's own teeth and gums, or have wires or other supports that obtrude into the user's mouth. Such devices are frequently difficult to fit, uncomfortable to wear, and interfere with the user's normal speech patterns.
In patent application Ser. No. 08/510,005, filed Aug. 1, 1995, Albert discloses a dental disguise device that simulates the appearance of an assemblage of teeth and gums. This entertainment device, which covers the user's upper front teeth and gums, is made of a nontoxic, chemically stable material that does not stick to natural teeth and gums, or indeed to most dental work. In use, the device is held in place by the springiness of the material and by inner projections that fit into the spaces between the user's own front teeth. No material extends around or behind the user's natural teeth and gums, thus, the device is relatively comfortable to wear and does not interfere with natural speech or bite closure. The device, which can be custom-fitted by the user, is made in several sizes to accommodate the range of upper jaw sizes found in adults.
Modern dentistry can accomplish seeming miracles for those patients who can afford to pay the price, but offers little for many others who would like to have better-looking teeth without the time, discomfort, and expense associated with extensive dental work. Despite the wide variety of restorative dental techniques and cosmetic dental devices available to consumers, there is no known dental device that is inexpensive, easy to fit and wear, and readily adaptable to both entertainment and cosmetic purposes. Fitting typical, presently-available devices requires a multi-step, iterative process which can be difficult for persons with limited manual dexterity. In addition, many consumers find it difficult or uncomfortable to make an impression of their own natural teeth for fitting purposes. The availability of a suitable cosmetic accessory that could be worn whenever the user wished to feel more confident about his or her appearance, and to appear more attractive.
There is a need for a dental accessory device made of nontoxic and nonirritating materials, that can simulate a variety of dental conditions, and that can be worn over the user's own upper front teeth and gums to enhance his or her appearance. Such a device could be worn whenever the user wished to enhance his or her appearance. It should be simple and easy to fit (preferably in a single size that can be fitted to all prospective users), comfortable to wear, difficult to detect, and allow the user to speak and drink normally.